


My prize

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: (Pentathlon events might be a bit modified. Some mention of sex. Choose any nationality except German or Italian.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Pentathlon events might be a bit modified. Some mention of sex. Choose any nationality except German or Italian.)

  
Ludwig sighed in annoyance sitting next to Feliciano on the grandstand. He couldn’t quite believe that the bubbly Italian managed to drag him to the Junior Athletics World Championship what just happened to be held in Germany. They were watching the fourth event of the pentathlon games, equestrianism. The Sun was shining brightly down the two of them and Ludwig would been happier if he could spend this time with training. He was thinking about leaving when his gaze fell onto the next rider. He remembered the (y/nat) girl from the previous events. The (h/c) haired girl won the fencing round and the shooting where she actually gained perfect scores, while at running she „only” finished second.  
Ludwig stared at her once she began her route in perfect synchrony with the horse. His lips curled into a sly smile looking at her slender body bouncing slightly up and down. His mind wandered off the actual event and lured him into fantasizing about how beautiful she’d look if she was bouncing on… ’Ludwig, why don’t you-a cheered on your-a contestant?’ Feli asked snapping him out of his dirty daydream. Ludwig shook his head like if this could dissolve the guilt he felt and the light, barely visible blush from his face. ’Vell, sche vasn’t zat gut…’ he muttered something what he considered an answer before turning his gaze back to the girl just finishing her go.  
  
Later that day he found himself on another stand, this time at a swimming pool ready to watch the last event and the awarding ceremony. Once the women started to line up Ludwig couldn’t help but look for her. She was standing at the farther side of the pool getting ready for the race. She was tucking back a few locks of her (h/c) hair while stretching her upper body. The view of her breasts standing out proudly from her chest before she slumped back reminded him of his little fantasy. The harsh sound of the whistle signaling to go pulled back Ludwig to reality. His eyes followed her to one end of the pool and back and this time Feli noticed his fixed gaze as he asked something. ’You like-a her, sì?’ The straightforwardness of the question surprised him but he was calm enought to shake his head. ’Nein. Simply sche vas zee best,’ Ludwig said quickly not taking his eyes off her.  
She only finished third but that still made her the overall winner. She seemed tired as she put on the dress uniform she had. Ludwig leaned back contented on his plastic seat when he saw a smile lighting up her features when her name was called. Stepping onto the platform she stood proudly and sang along with the recorded anthem and with the medal resting on her rapidly heaving and sinking chest. (Except you chose Spanish as there’s no lyrics to the anthem.) On the other hand, Feli was a bit sad that the Italian girl only finished fourth. Ludwig was trying to cheer his unusually gloomy friend on their way back to the house, seemingly without any success.  
  
***  
  
You were sitting with your head leaned against the window of the bus what took you back to the Olympiapark. You were staying at the same place where the participants of the 1972 Olympics were. It was a beautiful place and you already fell in love with it. You took long walks in the warm summer nights since the day you arrived. Now that the championship from your part was over you had even more time to spend relaxing in the huge park. ’(Y/N), wake up,’ your sister poked you when you arrived back to the hotel. You looked back at her sleepily and stood up stretching your back. You hurried back to the room you shared and after hastily changing into your pajamas you fell asleep.  
  
The next day you woke up late in the morning to the sound of your phone ringing loudly. You crawled out of the bed and picked your phone from the bag. It was your mother. You answered the call happily, they were propably calling to congratulate. ’Hi Mum, Dad,’ you said when you heard their cheery voices. You wondered for a minute why didn’t they called you last night already but their next sentence answered it. {Your sister called yesterday to tell us how you did, of course we watched it on TV too, and also told that you were exhausted and fast asleep.} You smiled at the kindness of them all but the mention of your sister made you realize that she wasn’t there. Walking to your bedside table while humming in agreement to your parents blabbing you found a note. „I went to get you a present. I’ll be back for lunch. xx (H/N)” After hanging up the call you went to have a showered and washed your hair too, still messy from the pool’s water.  
You left the room and the hotel and walked around the park at random. After a while you reached the sports park where young and old people were training. You sat down on a nearby bench, your gaze wandering from one person to another. You noticed three completely different man training together. Well, kind of training. There was a small, dark haired guy just walking around the tracks with a book in his hand. Then there was a brown haired one, tiredly placing feet before feet. And a blond man who was actually running. Then the brown-haired walked up to the small guy and started explaining something with wicked gestures, occasionally looking nd pointing your way. You found it rude so you get up and walked away although you wanted to stay and ~~stare at~~ steal glances of the blond one.  
  
***  
  
Ludwig was running in a monotone way occasionally snapping at Kiku and Feli. Until _she_ arrived. He was looking at here as much as he could without making it inappropriate. He would gladly walked up to her to introduce himself but in the end he discarded the idea. One, he wasn’t very good around women. Two, he was all sweaty from training. ‘Hey, Ludwig! Isn't she the bella you-a like?’ Feli asked suddenly catching up with him. ‘Sche could be,’ he replied avoiding and set off with a faster pace. That doesn't seemed to stop Feli from filling Kiku on what happened the day before. He also told him how desperately Ludwig was trying to find out more about her, he even looked at teen blogs. He was quite a stalker in their opinion.  
  
***  
  
You were sitting in your room updating your blog at the end of the day. You didn't even notice your sister walking up behind you. ‘ {There was a handsome blond guy training hard. It was quite a sight, I wish I had courage to go and introduce myself.}’ she read aloud what just appeared on the screen. ‘(Y/N), the prizewinning sportsgirl is afraid of something,’ she chirped. ‘If you'd seen him, you'd be afraid too,’ you snapped back with a light blush. ‘Let's find him tomorrow.’ After that you added some more details. You didn't know that mentions blond was eagerly waiting for this part to be updated.  
  
*Time skip brought to you by Germany’s amazingly hurrying grandfather clocks*  
  
Next morning you decided to wear shorts with a back-flashing top. You were walking around for quite a time with your sister but you didn't run into the three guys. ‘Well sis, I'm going back. I promised Dave to Skype today.’ You looked at her a bit disappointed. ‘Okay, tell your guy I said hi,’ you said and hugged goodbye.  
You were thinking about going up the tower when you noticed them. It was only the brown and blond guy. You were pretending to read the facts about the tower and thinking about a way to strike up a conversation when the smaller guy walked up to you. ‘Ciao. I'm Feliciano. What's your-a name, bella?’ he asked with a lively Italian accent. ‘I'm (Y/N). And what's yours?’ you asked turning towards the blond guy. ‘He’s Ludwig. And he was-a happy that you-a won,’ Feli chirped in not leaving enough time for him to reply. Ludwig glared at him before his expression softened at your reply. ‘That's nice. So you were watching it from the stadiums?’ you said feeling a blush tainting your cheeks. ‘Ja, you vere gut,’ Ludwig spoke for the first time with a thick German accent. Your blush now started to get dark enough to be visible. ‘Thank you, um Ludwig. And Feliciano, weren't you the one who was pointing at me yesterday?’ you half-asked, half-snapped at the poor guy. ‘Sì, but you-a stared at our training, too,’ he said as an excuse. ‘More likely I was staring at you lot while _Ludwig_ was training,’ you replied with a giggle. The little Italian’s mood was contagious. ‘Now that it came up, don't you want to have a little competition here tomorrow?’ you asked surprising yourself with your self-confidence. ‘See bella, I'm not really-a sporty one. But I-a happily make pasta for you-a,’ Feli said rejecting the offer. You didn't really mind, it was for Ludwig anyway. “Ja, zat sounds gut,’ he said and you tried not to jump up and down happily. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and glancing at it you see it was your sister. She must be worrying. ‘Sorry, I have to go. Here at ten?’ you said after dismissing the call. ‘Sure.’ You smiled at the both of them. ‘See you then. Bye Ludwig, Feliciano.’ The latter was waving frantically while Ludwig stood there brooding. “Did he really has a date with her?”  
By the time you got back to the hotel you were equally confused and content. You didn't know what happened with you, you were so much more braver than usual. And how did you even come up with the idea to basically ask him out? Of course you were happy that he accepted the offer but you was sure he would win. You entered the room with a loud sigh and dived head-first into the bed. Muttering against the pillow you answered your sister's unspoken question. ‘I think I asked him out.’  
  
*Another time skip brought to you by Germany’s amazingly hurrying grandfather clocks*  
  
With only your McLaren supporter flask in your hand you were at the meeting place a good ten minutes earlier. God, you hated being late. Not two minutes later Ludwig showed up, too. You headed to the tracks in complete silence except from the “hellos”. ‘No need to hold back,’ you said and put down your flask next to his in the shadow. ‘Okay.’ You agreed in two laps as it was a pretty short track.  
  
You plopped down on the grass gulping down water like mad. You won with a little bit but you had the suspicion that he _let_ you win. ‘Ludwig?’ you asked to catch his attention. He was now sitting almost next to you. ‘Ja?’ ‘Why did you let me win? I know that with this body of yours, very sexy might I add, you should have won easily.’ There was a moment of silence before you realized what you just said. ‘What am I saying? Oh my, I’m so sorry. I mean I think that you’re handsome and...I should stop now,’ you rambled with a growing blush on your face. Ludwig was speechless. ‘I’m really sorry,’ you said again and turned away from him.  
The next moment you felt a hand on your shoulder. ‘Jou really zink zat?’ Ludwig asked slowly turning you back. ‘What? Well, actually I think that,’ you replied with a small smile. ‘I think you’re...beautiful, too,’ he finally said it. Your face lit up just like at the pool and wrapped your arms around his neck without thinking. You were just about to pull away when you felt one of his palms on the small of your back and the other one tilting your head. Lost in your wide and surprised eyes Ludwig pressed his lips against yours. You kissed back instinctively and from your kneeling position you sat into his lap. When he pulled away realizing what he was doing your eyes were even wider. ‘Why did you do that?’ you asked genuinely curious. ‘I’m sorry. I’m not too gut at vords,’ he said looking away from you. It was your turn to tilt his head. ‘I-I liked it,’ you replied blushing even redder. Ludwig leaned down and pressed his lips to yours but in a more hungry and fierce kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to part two: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8254078


End file.
